


flora

by ToRevoluti0n



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToRevoluti0n/pseuds/ToRevoluti0n
Summary: another lil fluffy soulmates au meet-cute. now with added coffee shop!





	flora

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on pinkconsultingsociopath.tumblr.com/post/156096560855/. it isn't mentioned in fic but bigender victor w any pronouns and genderfluid yuuri who, atm, prefers he/him. it's my first fic ever posted!! just a short lil soulmate thing. also the name of the cafe thing victor works in is Bad so if anyone has suggestions for retitling i'll take 'em. i hope you all enjoy the fic :)

Victor checks on his soulmark every morning. Vines weave over the top of his right shoulder, and leaves curl across his chest. A large blood-red rosebud lies low behind his left ear, about to bloom. Smiling, Victor walks through his house and into the crisp day outside, almost skipping on his way to work.

The bookstore/café is quiet, as usual. Victor busies himself with reshelving books and cataloguing pre-orders. Regulars begin to trickle in, ordering what they order almost every day.

“Today is the day, Yuri! I can feel my flower getting ready to bloom!” he tells Yuri, who grumbles back, “That’s what you say every day, old man.”

Victor pouts and contemplates dying his platinum (not silver) hair some other color.

“Don’t even think about dying your hair." Sometimes, Victor thinks Yuri can read his mind.

A bell chime causes the two to glance at the entrance. Through the door steps a young person with mousy dark hair and square glasses. He carries a laptop bag slung over one shoulder. Although he’s a regular, the person has never actually purchased anything or spoken to a worker while Victor was on his shift. Victor sighs, and he can practically hear Yuri rolling his eyes at Victor’s swooning.

The shrill ring of the telephone breaks Victor out of his reverie. Yuri rushes over to answer it, mumbling something under his breath about a _stupid sappy old man_ and how he should _keep his crushes to himself_.

Victor begins to ring up the small line of customers. He chats politely with those he knows, but they leave once Victor has handed them their pre-made orders.

“Have a nice day!” he calls to a customer’s retreating back. There is only one person left in the line, and then Victor can take his break.

“Hello,” an unfamiliar voice says, lilting up at the end, as if it were a question.

Still looking at the door, Victor replies, “Hi, welcome to Eros and Agape Café, how can I help you?” Victor turns his head to look at the customer, who has turned a faint shade of pink. Was it something he said?

“Oh- hi,” Victor says once again, feeling his face get warm. The customer’s mouth is slightly open, and his eyes are wide.

Oh, Victor realizes, his soulmark is blooming. He can feel the spreading of petals across the top of his skin. In the glass of the pastry container, he can see that the rose has opened fully on his neck.

Victor turns his gaze to the customer, who is staring at the palm of his hand. The only sound is the whirring of various machines.

“We, we’re soulmates then.” His soulmate breaks the silence. Victor can only manage a stunned squeak.

Wow. This beautiful man is his soulmate. Silence once again stretches through the café, until a grin threatens to split Victor’s face, and his soulmate laughs softly.

“I, oh wow, you’re, uh-- can I get your name, actually?”  
“My name’s Yuuri. You’re Victor, right?” Yuuri, Yuuri, his soulmate’s name is Yuuri, and Victor wants to say that forever, and- wait.

“How do you know my name?”

“You have a _name tag_!” Oh, yes. Victor had forgotten Yuri was even here. Yuuri chuckles. Victor turns red once again.

“Get out of the store, you gross lovestruck pigs.”

“Okay, Yuri!” Victor practically tears his apron off and races around to the other side of the counter, where Yuuri is-- where his soulmate is.

“I’m on break now.”

“I can see that.” Yuuri smiles.

“Let’s go out. I know a place across the street.” (“Buying from the competition is bad business practice!” Yuri calls from the back room. Both pointedly ignore this.)

“Alright.” Yuuri holds out his hand, and Victor can see the brilliant blue bellflower resting on the palm.

The doorbell chimes as Victor and Yuuri walk out, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> do Not Hesitate to call me out on any errors you see. my tumblr is a-soft-boy so ye give me Attention


End file.
